Viento y Marea
by eERIechan
Summary: Prejuzgar a alguien sin antes darte la oportunidad de conocerle crea situaciones incómodas. Shura y Geist.


Un pequeño oneshot dedicado a Angela Mort por su cumpleaños, jugando con su OTP 8)

No tengo idea si acaso les hice justicia jajaja nunca los he escrito antes pero pues es lo que me vino a la mente y en su momento me pareció buena idea escribirlo(?) xD

Los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada, Toei y nadamás en esta ocasión, a Hanabanana de regalo :P

**Viento y Marea**

Salvaje, pensaba él. No había otra definición para su comportamiento errático y brusco. Siempre a la defensiva con un áspero tono cortante, guardando distancia de quien no fuese de su confianza y lista para hacer entender por la fuerza a quien osara retarle.

Pedante, reprochaba ella para sí. Con su irritante forma de seguir las ordenes encomendadas al pie de la letra, idolatrando la pulcritud en cualquiera de sus expresiones. Su capa perfectamente alineada, su armadura pulida y libre de cualquier mancha, sus gestos altivos.

Justamente él se encontraba cumpliendo una de esas misiones. Escoltar hasta el lugar de exilio a una simple amazona rebelde no le parecía en absoluto un trabajo propio para un digno caballero de la élite como lo era él, pero a pesar de parecerle no más que una exageración las extremas precauciones tomadas por parte del Santuario, se disponía a llevar a término las órdenes recibidas cabalmente.

Con el rabillo del ojo y permaneciendo a una distancia pertinente, él estudiaba todos los movimientos de la joven, asegurándose que no tramara nada. Sus ilusiones no funcionarían con él así que por eso no se preocupaba, no tendría oportunidad de escabullirse aunque así lo intentara, especialmente encontrándose en la limitada área de la cubierta del barco que los llevaría a su destino. Al menos la "tigresa" como algunos en el santuario la llamaban, podía permanecer sosegada como lo demostraba ahora, sin causar ninguna eventualidad. Fastidiado, más pronto que tarde el semblante de hastío se hizo presente en sus facciones.

Por su parte al contar con la protección de su máscara, ella lo escrudiñaba de igual manera furtivamente. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo esa actitud de integridad exagerada y petulante. Sabía que sus poderes no se compararían con los de él en una batalla, pero no por eso ella sería incapaz de darle pelea de ser necesario. Le asqueaba verlo tan seguro de su superioridad como si nada ni nadie pudiera siquiera rosarlo.

No es que deseara enfrentarse a él, su decisión la había tomado antes de zarpar y por eso no llevaba puesta su armadura tampoco, pero el caso de él era diferente, ¡se encontraba cumpliendo una orden! Al menos, si se jactaba de seguir los protocolos, no debería haber desdeñado el llevar puesta su armadura. Ella lo había tomado como un insulto personal. En un arranque de frustración, cortó a mano limpia con sus garras un tajo del barandal donde se apoyaba, para luego arrojarlo con violencia entre las olas que rompían tras el casco del barco.

Shura solo arqueó una ceja desaprobatoriamente, mirándola desde su puesto cerca de la puerta al puente de mando, como quien ve a un niño hacer una rabieta.

Así permanecieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Al pasar las horas en el transcurso del viaje la tensión entre ellos iba disminuyendo, acostumbrándose ambos a la presencia no intrusiva del otro. Incluso podría decirse que habían encontrado un punto de equilibrio ignorándose mutuamente. Geist parecía disfrutar del viento ondeando su cabello y Shura al parecer no era indiferente al olor salado del mar y su hipnotizante arrullo.

Sin embargo, este lapso de quietud se vio interrumpido de pronto al la embarcación empezar a bambolearse estrepitosamente y un fuerte viento arreciar contra las velas.

"¿Qué significa eso, Geist?", Shura, suspicaz de la amazona, reclamó molesto. "Deberías saber que estos trucos no funcionan con un caballero dorado"

La amazona se dio media vuelta lentamente para encararlo, como quien acabara de escuchar la tontería más grande del planeta.

"Debo suponer entonces que un caballero Dorado no sabe distinguir entre una ilusión y una tormenta marítima", espetó sarcásticamente. "Hasta donde yo sé, no soy Poseidón ni tengo el poder para comandar los mares" pausó mientras esperaba una reacción del joven que no se hizo presente entonces continuó "Pero, es que un caballero dorado sabe al menos quién es Poseidón, ¿o me equivoco?", agregó tajantemente, con la clara intención de hacer evidente el error en aquel hombre empeñado en la perfección de sus acciones, mezclándose sus palabras entre los silbidos del viento.

Shura, incómodo por el comentario al darse cuenta que en efecto no era ella la causante, desvió la mirada al mar embravecido que ahora azotaba los costados del barco.

Juiciosamente, luego de un corto silencio de su parte sugirió entrar y tomar refugio. La amazona, al escucharlo, bufó soltando una risa despectiva mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la embarcación, siendo seguida por Shura quien permanecía aún en silencio.

Ya instalados en el pequeño camarote que habían dispuesto para ambos, se sentaron uno frente al otro, cada uno en su respectiva incomoda colchoneta empotrada a la pared que hacían de único mueble dentro de la austera habitación metálica.

Silencio, salvo el crujir de la madera y el viento arremetiendo en el exterior. Una ola entonces golpeó fuertemente un costado del barco inclinándolo súbitamente en un ángulo forzado. Con la inercia del movimiento, Geist perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Shura, asiéndose de él instintivamente, quien a su vez se había estrellado de espaldas contra la pared y hacia el esfuerzo por sostenerse de una tubería que pasaba por el techo.

Tras unos minutos de vaivén, regresando a la normalidad, la amazona se percató de su cercanía al joven y molesta por la invasión involuntaria a su espacio personal, se alejó de Shura proporcionándole un golpe directo al estómago mientras se ponían de pie.

Shura no verbalizó su molestia ante esto, pero su ceño fruncido hacía notarla.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió dirigirse la palabra por el resto del viaje.

Habiendo desembarcado en la tenebrosa isla, Shura se dispuso a acompañarla hasta las edificaciones antiguas que ahora serían sus aposentos, no tanto por el hecho de asegurarse que no escapara, sino más bien por curiosidad. Habría sido un desperdicio hacer todo ese viaje y no haber llegado al final del recorrido. Geist no lo cuestionó. De alguna manera la compañía taciturna del capricorniano y su paso firme era reconfortante en este lugar desconocido. Por mucho que ella lo negara, no podía evitar el sentimiento de incertidumbre al ser dejada por su cuenta, cuando nunca había conocido otro lugar que no fuera el Santuario.

Caminaron por cuestión de un par de horas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un viejo castillo de estilo Europeo, descuidado y en algunas partes cayéndose a pedazos, pero manteniendo un aire de elegante solemnidad que sólo una ruina medieval podía ofrecer.

Geist vaciló un momento antes de adentrarse pero el sentir la mirada fija de Shura en su nuca la empujaba a seguir adelante. El piso polvoriento creaba una especie de niebla a su paso, evidenciada por los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las grietas y agujeros en el techo. Nuevamente podría estar agradecida de la utilidad de su máscara al no ser importunada en lo más mínimo por esto. Shura, en cambio, podía escucharse estornudar habiendo detenido su avance a unos pasos de la entrada, visiblemente incomodado, aunque tratando de ocultarlo. Tosió un par de veces para luego agregar seriamente:

"Te debo una disculpa por el malentendido de ayer. Tenía la impresión de que intentarías fugarte."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" contestó ella cruzándose de brazos "A pesar de que mis métodos no son aprobados por el Santuario, me considero leal a su causa. Si me han destinado a este lugar he de acatar la orden."

"Comprendo, por eso acepta mis disculpas" Al parecer ella no era la bestia rabiosa que había supuesto, como le habían hecho creer cuando le dieron la orden se acompañarla. No al menos todo el tiempo.

La amazona se quedó mirándolo intrigada. Un joven singular que a pesar de su orgullo parecía aceptar sus errores. Tal vez ella lo había juzgado erróneamente.

"...disculpa aceptada" musitó, "Sobre el golpe_..." _

"Bien, ahora me retiro" Shura interrumpió, "Al parecer, otro grupo de exiliados serán enviados aquí pronto, pero de necesitar algo, yo podría informarlo al Santuario. Sólo házmelo saber. Volveré en un par de semanas."

Geist asintió al ofrecimiento con la cabeza. Shura reflejó el gesto y luego dió media vuelta, perdiéndose su silueta en la luz de la entrada.

FIN


End file.
